Heat
by SelenaFrost
Summary: an AangZuko one shot, both trapped in the heat of their desires


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any of it's characters...  
Pairings: Aang/Zuko  
Warnings: a one shot, first time... be gentle

Heat

Sweat beaded along hot skin, fingers digging into flesh, a mouth finding its way against a sweat covered neck.

It was maddening

Heat, this curling heat seemed to wrap around them, two writhing bodies of pleasure, and pain. Lips kissing forbidden skin, hands caressing flesh that was so known and familiar yet it shouldn't be. One buried in the other, surrounded by heat, encased by heat, the _burning_ heat.

It wasn't meant to be this way; they weren't supposed to be like this. Loving it, craving it, living for it, this heat. They were to be enemies; they weren't supposed to sneak off in the dead of night, hidden by darkness to find each other, to do this forbidden sin.

Gods it was so good

A cry left a mouth, swollen from kisses, bloodied from bites. Fingers dragged along thin hips, feminine yet masculine. A moan, as one pushed deeper into the other, ignoring how much it was wrong. Ignoring everything but that, fucking maddening heat.

A shift and one was on their stomach, face buried into their arms, as their bodies moved faster, harder until they stiffened, moans filling the night air.

"Fuck" one said, falling to the side of their lover, their enemy.

"You swear too much" the other said looking up from their arms, meeting their lovers eyes.

"I get it from you" a smile, while the other rolled their eyes.

"Come here" they reached out, and the other shifted into their arms before getting pulled into a deep kiss.

"I hate you" he whispered as the kiss was broken, as those devilish hot lips trailed along his neck.

"I hate you too" the other murmured against salty flesh sraping their teeth before biting down hard piecing the skin drawing blood. Marking him, knowing full well it was stupid to do so, but he didn't care.

A gasp and he arched from the ground "Fuck Zuko!" Zuko smiled, licking along the other boy's neck to his ear.

"I believe you just did Aang" he whispered his name heatedly into his ear, dragging a hot hand along the avatar's stomach hearing him hiss at the slight pain. He sucked on the lobe before dragging his tongue back down his neck, kissing the red raw mark he left there.

Nipping along his collar he smiled as the boy writhed underneath him, cursing him for teasing his flesh. Ignoring the desperate pleas, he licked and bit a path to a hardened nipple. Taking it into his mouth, he bit down mercilessly loving the shout of pain ghosting his fingers along his stomach.

"Zuko you fucking bas-" Aang's voice was cut off by a moan as Zuko's tongue flicked over the reddened nipple as he viciously bit around the area before scraping his teeth along his chest to the other repeating the action. All the while Aang moaned insults and threats to the teen on top of him.

Zuko then began his descent again running his tongue along pale skin. His hands gripping deliciously small hips as the younger boy desperately tried to get some kind of friction against his aching cock. The fire prince smiled dipping his tongue into the boy's navel holding him down as he arched up off the ground a loud throaty moan escaping his lips.

Then, with a gentleness that only Aang had ever witnessed, Zuko kissed his way lower. Brushing his lips against Aang's heated skin, in a way that made him shudder, it was a kiss of a lover. It was too personal, too…loving.

Too close to how they felt.

"Zuko I swear if you don't put my cock into your fucking mouth I'm leaving right now I swear" Aang growled out, as the elder boy placed feather like kisses along his stomach and hip. He felt him smile, placing one last kiss on his hip before moving to where he really wanted him.

Zuko looked up at the boy, eyes closed, mouth parted as he panted lips swollen. His cock hard, beautiful, glistening with pre-cum and sweat. He placed a kiss on the head, smiling as the boy hissed before taking him full into his mouth holding him firmly to the ground as he screamed.

Oh how he loved it when he screamed.

It was so hot, so hot that everything had gone white. Everything focused on that heat that he was buried in, Zuko was always hot. As if he was made of fire, and gods was it good, it was good because it was so…so very wrong. In every way possible.

Zuko's tongue ran along the underside of his cock, groaning at the taste, at the words that poured from Aang's swollen lips. He took him as far as he could into his mouth, sucking hard and deep, knowing he liked it like that. Wanting to please him, wanting to make him scream and beg and moan for him. Because of him.

It was so sinfully good.

Then, as Aang tensed and whimpered, he stopped pulling away a smile on his lips as Aang cried out in frustration.

"Zuko, you! AH!" he shouted out as he was flipped onto his stomach, his cock pressing against the dirt, he was then pulled up onto his knees, his ass in the air. He groaned, shutting his eyes as he felt those strong hands grip his hips, that hard cock pressing between his cheeks rubbing tortuously. He felt that hot wet tongue drag along his back and heard that sinful voice whisper to him.

"tell me to fuck your tight little ass Aang" Aang moaned as he pushed back against Zuko's cock, feeling his fingers dig into his hips.

"Fuck me" he whispered breathlessly "fuck my ass with your hot thick cock, I want it now…fuck me now" Aang was past the point of embaressment, he knew what the elder boy liked to hear, just how he knew pressing back against him made him shiver and groan.

"You're a fucking slut" Zuko hissed as he pushed deep inside his lover, groaning at his tightness. He thrust within him, gripping his hips harshly as he moved deep and hard inside the younger boy.

"It's your fault you fuck" Aang ground out as he moved with Zuko's thrusts, his hands balled into fists as he felt a hand snake around his waist and gripped his cock. He groaned as his thrusts became harsher, deeper. His hand tightened around Aang's cock moving with his thrusts, matching his pace, flesh against flesh as they moved as one, moans and curses filling the night air.

Zuko saw stars as he came, Aang's name leaving his lips as he climaxed, Aang soon followed his seed splattering the ground underneath him. They collapsed in a heap of sweat covered limbs.

Holding each other as they drifted into a dreamless sleep, they murmured no words of endearment, they thought no thoughts of how Zuko was going to leave before Aang awoke, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Or how they would encounter each other, as enemies ignoring that when they touched a spark of electricity would pass through them.

No they didn't think of it, not now, not when they were in their heat, in that inescapable heat.

It was too fucking good.


End file.
